Konayuki Itezora
Summary The last surviving member of the Itezora race of giants, Konayuki Itezora is by default the owner of Sōtō Kanazuchi, and is thus the sixth opponent that Shichika Yasuri faces on his quest to collect the Deviant Blades. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher Name: Konayuki Itezora Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Itezora Giant, Hunter, Wielder of Sōtō Kanazuchi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can change the direction of her attack mid-swing without losing momentum), Resistance to extreme cold and Biological Manipulation (Shichika believed that she would survive his use of Kyouka Suigetsu) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, likely higher (Casually stomped mid-series Shichika with nothing but her raw strength and broke his arm while just playing around with him) Speed: At least Supersonic (Her jogging speed easily surpasses Shichika's running, and was able to effortlessly outmaneuver him during their fight, at times moving so fast that he appeared in slow-motion. Shichika evaluated that the only move he had that could potentially hit her was Kyouka Suigetsu) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, likely far higher (Can hoist and swing around Sōtō Kanazuchi like it's a paper fan, despite it being heavy enough to cause explosions when dropped, and Shichika not being able to move it an inch) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least City Block level, likely higher (Took several powerful strikes from Shichika and was unfazed, with him being confident that she could even survive Kyouka Suigetsu) Stamina: Very high (Can jog at high speeds through intense blizzards while carrying two people across great distances) Range: Extended melee range with Sōtō Kanazuchi, several meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Sōtō Kanazuchi: Like the other Deviant Blades, Sōtō Kanazuchi was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Sōtō Kanazuchi's focus is "weight", and consists of a sword made of stone with a blunt edge. It is dark grey and black in coloration and the "blade" is jagged, giving it the appearance similar to an arrowhead or a tooth. The handle is shaped similar to an hourglass with the middle being empty and has three juts coming out at the bottom. Kanazuchi is considered to be possibly the heaviest object in the Katanagatari verse, which Shichika unable to shift it a fraction of an inch with all his strength, and being so heavy that the mere act of dropping it to the ground can split a solid stone floor and cause a massive shockwave. It also can be wielded either as a sword or a hammer, by flipping the blade around and gripping it from the opposite end. Intelligence: Slightly above average for a child (While only eleven years old and having the mindset appropriate for such an age, Konayuki is a decent hunter and actress, able to somewhat fool Togame for a while with a made-up story about the requirements for wielding Sōtō Kanazuchi) Weaknesses: No combat training. Is childish and playful. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katanagatari Category:Female Characters Category:Giants Category:Body Control Users Category:Hunters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Tier 8